


The Lion Guard: A Big Discovery

by Lazurus



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Butt, Butt bite, Butt shake, Comedy, Complete, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Furry Sex, Interspecies Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mooning, pseudopenis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurus/pseuds/Lazurus
Summary: While hanging out at the watering hole, Fuli and Jasiri discover something big and decide to something new and exciting together.
Relationships: Fuli/Jasiri (The Lion King)
Kudos: 5





	The Lion Guard: A Big Discovery

It was another peaceful day in the Pridelands and for the first time in a long time, the Guard were having a day off, giving them plenty of time to hunt, relax, play and/or spend time with their families.

Fuli the fastest, was doing the first of those things; hunting for prey on her own, the way she always liked it. As she moved quietly through the grass she suddenly picked up on a strange scent.

"Huh… that's not something you smell everyday… and the weird thing is… it's not _Bunga_ …" Fuli remarked to her herself, rolling her eyes at the memory of the honey badger's stink. She looked back towards Pride Rock briefly. "I should probably tell the guys about this… Ha! But what fun would that be? Huwezi!"

Fuli quickly used her super speed to zoom ahead. She followed the scent all the way through the tall grass and toward its source, but what she found when she got through the last wall of tall grass was the last thing she was expecting. Instead of food, she found one of the few nice Hyena's in the outlands; Jasiri. She stopped the moment she saw her.

"Jasiri?" Fuli said, surprised.

The hyena, breathing heavily, almost like she was out of breath, didn't notice Fuli at first. She soon snapped out of it the moment she saw the cheetah.

"Oh! Hey, Fuli." Jasiri greeted her in a friendly manner.

"What are you doing here in the Pridelands?" Fuli inquired, both curiously and confused.

"What? Am I not allowed to drop in unexpectedly and greet you Pridelanders?" Jasiri remarked with a smirk.

"Uh, no, of course you are I just…" Fuli began.

"Relax kitty cat, I was just teasing." Jasiri giggled.

"Oh! I see." Fuli said, amused.

Jasiri gazed around. "So, where's Kion?"

"With Simba and his family, we got the day off today." Fuli explained.

"Lucky you, guess it's just us girls today." Jasiri declared.

"Guess so. To be honest I've been kinda hoping for something like this." Fuli admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah… I mean… I love the Lion Guard but it can get a little too…"

"Like a boy's group?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

Jasiri giggled some more. "Yeah, figured you'd feel that eventually. Hey! I'm feeling thirsty. Know any watering holes around here?"

"Sure do." Fuli nodded. "Come on, I'll lead you there."

Fuli turned and walked back into the tall grass, with Jasiri following her close behind.

* * *

After some walking, Fuli and Jasiri finally reached the waterhole. Currently, no one was around, giving the two all the room they want to drink some cool water. Fuli reached the body of water first and licked her lips while behind her the friendly Hyena approached.

"Mmm… boy am I parched…" Jasiri expressed. "You know, I heard that the Prideland watering hole's are much cleaner and tastier than the ones back in the Outlands. Guess it's time to see if that rumor's tru-Ooooh… whoa!"

Jasiri's eyes widened as Fuli dipped her head and raised her rump in front of the startled Hyena while she drank water, incidentally she even raised her tail, giving the Outlander full view of her tush. The hyena soon found herself entranced by the cheetah's perfectly round yet muscular backside; it was if she was staring at two rising sun's with the one above their heads shining it's light on her every curve.

For what felt like forever, Jasiri couldn't move or say anything, just stare at the bottom half of her cheetah friend, which she felt somewhat ashamed by. Ideas about what she'd like to do to Fuli's rump began to pop into her mind unexpectedly which she tried to shake out and even some drool began to drip from the corner of her mouth before she wiped it.

Normally, cheetah's didn't have wide backsides, Hippo's did, but Fuli's was just a few of inches wider than the average cheetah's and that small difference seemed bigger in Jasiri's mind.

Before she could wonder what was going on with her, Fuli raised her head and sighed. "Boy, that was good…" she said before turning to the still stunned outlander, not that she noticed at the time. "Hey, why you just sitting there? You gonna join in or what?"

"Uh…" The hyena responded; her eyes glued to the cheetah's glutes being still being presented before her.

Fuli raised a brow, confused. "What's wrong?"

"N-N-Nothing it's just uh…"

"Just what?"

"Just uh…"

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I…"

Fuli's eyes narrowed. "If you're thinking about eating me then you're…"

Jasiri shook her head, rapidly. "No, no, no! It's not _that_! It's because…"

"It's because… _what_?" Fuli practically demanded.

"It's…" Jasiri began before sighing in defeat. "Alright… the truth is… and don't hate me for this… I've been staring at your… _rump_ …"

Fuli looked back towards her aforementioned hindquarters, confused before looking at Jasiri. " _Why_?"

"It's…" Jasiri started to say, trying to find the right words before she ran out of options and finally said it. " _Big_ …"

Fuli raised a brow. " _Seriously_? Have you _seen me_? This body is built for _speed_. A big rump would slow me down and I haven't been slow one bit!"

"I know! I know! But compared to other cheetah's it's… _huge_!" Jasiri confessed before mentally slapping herself upon realizing how bad that sounded and seeing the look on Fuli's face. "B-But that ain't a bad thing! Not at all! Really! Actually… it makes you kinda cute."

Fuli rolled her eyes. "Oh, now you're just playing with me."

Jasiri shook her head. "Mmm-mmm. Nope! Biggest and _cutest_ rump I have _ever_ seen!"

Fuli finally turned away "Uh… ok, if you say so… weirdo," she said, trying to act like she didn't care which Jasiri saw through and tried to muffle another giggle.

As Jasiri came over to finally have a drink from the watering hole, Fuli started to wonder if her word's about her body were true. She turned her around and backed a little closer to the water to hold her rear above it and looked back to see it's reflection in the waters.

Fuli gasped softly in surprise when she saw that the Hyena was correct about her hiney being a few inches bigger than the average cheetah's and wondered how she missed this fact for so long. She also wondered why no one brought it up until today. Maybe they were as blind as she was and now that it's been pointed out…

The cheetah shuddered a little and Hyena ceased drinking to glance at her Pride Lander friend in a state of worry which made her smirk. "Aw, what's wrong kitty cat? Flea problem? Or is it…"

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ I never noticed this! I must have been eating too much lately…" Fuli deduced.

"Well, all that other stuff's gotta go somewhere." Jasiri pointed out.

"Yeah? Well, it's _all_ gonna go after I do like a hundred laps, might be able to burn it off that way." Fuli declared as she started to leave.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jasiri spoke up as she ran over and stopped in front of Fuli, blocking her. "What's the hurry? I mean it's not like it's a big deal and maybe it's just me that sees it that way."

"Afraid not… now _I_ see it and soon every creature in the Pride Land will!" Fuli said, eyes wide with fear.

"Hey, calm down! What's wrong with having some larger than average haunches?" The hyena inquired.

"What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's wrong! It means because I have extra weight on my behind my speed has probably decreased and if it continues on like this, I won't be the fastest anymore and I won't be able to save anybody!" The cheetah expressed, the fear in her voice was apparent.

"Well, it sounds bad when you put it _that way_." Jasiri pointed out.

"And what other way is there?" Fuli asked, raising a brow.

Jasiri thought for a second. "Well… believe it or not, you could actually have a little fun with that big rump of yours."

" _Fun_?" Fuli echoed in disbelief, the thought of a big rump being fun was completely foreign and absurd to her.

"Yeah, I mean I know all that extra bounciness is gonna burn off once you really start running, but as long as it's here you might as well enjoy it." Jasiri told her, smirking.

" _How_ exactly?" Fuli questioned.

Jasiri turned around, preparing to leave before looking back at Fuli. "Follow me. It's time we did something… fun," she said with a mischievous smirk before leaving. The cheetah, who's curiosity was now at its peak, soon started to follow her.

* * *

Some time later, some zebras were both standing around a clearing surrounded by tall grass and having a rather boring conversation, one that they were so into that they didn't even notice the cheetah and the hyena sneaking through the grass around them. The two soon stop and stare straight towards the zebras, keeping their heads low to the ground the whole time.

Jasiri glances at Fuli. "You ready?"

Fuli sighed deeply but quietly, she still couldn't believe what she was about to do but to satisfy her curiosity, she felt she had to. "As I'll ever be…" she said.

"Ok, I'll head to the other side, once I'm there, you know what to do." Jasiri whispered. Fuli nodded in confirmation before Jasiri snuck away.

"So then I said, why not 'run and panic'?" One zebra said, continuing his dull conversation with his friend.

"And then?" The other zebra inquired.

"He actually turned and _farted_ at me."

"Oh, how _disgusting_!"

"I know! I've been afraid of something like that happening ever since."

"Oh, I don't blame you."

"Thank you."

Jasiri continued to sneak around them as they talk before she reached the other side of the clearing, directly across from Fuli who she quietly signaled.

Fuli nodded and whistled sharply to alert the zebras.

"Hmm?"

"What in the…?" The other zebra began.

They both moved closer to the spot where Fuli was hidden before they suddenly froze up and let out loud, startled 'yips' as the hindquarter's of a certain cheetah popped out and wiggled in front of them, tail raised and everything.

The two turn and start galloping away before Jasiri stuck her own rump out of the grass and shook it before the zebra's, startling them even more.

"Ah! Not again! Not again!" One zebra cried in horror.

"Panic and run! Run and panic! Oh… just go!" His friend yelled before the both took off.

Once the zebra's had left, the cheetah and the hyena came out of hiding, laughing in amusement.

"See? Told ya it'd be fun." Jasiri smiled.

"Yeah… it was. Guess it is good to have a big backside." Fuli realized with a smile of her own. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." Jasiri nodded. "And remember; if your rump's making ya feel like a grump…"

"Just quit your bellyaching…" Fuli continued before she and Jasiri turned and started shaking their bottom's together.

"And do some _shaking_!" They both said in unison as they wiggled their backsides with a laugh. They soon turned and faced each other, looking like they were about to pounce and still moving their rear ends and tails from side to side.

"So, what do you wanna do next?" Jasiri inquired.

"I don't know… I think I wanna…" Fuli began before she caught a scent that started to make her sniff all over.

Jasiri looked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"That smell… the smell that lead me to you… it's starting up again and your…" Fuli started to say as she moved closer to Jasiri, smelling her. "You're _radiating_ it!"

The hyena's eyes widen in realization. "Oh… that uh…" she started to say before an embarrassed chuckle came out. "Well… it's… you know…"

Fuli's eyes widened also. "Jasiri are you in…" she began before she checked to make sure no one could hear them and whispered into Jasiri's ear. "H.E.A.T?"

Jasiri could only nod with a slight whimper. "It's been bugging me all day…"

"I'll bet." Fuli nodded. She looked down between Jasiri's legs and gasped quietly. "Whoa… is that… wow…"

"Fuli." Jasiri spoke up, annoyed.

"Sorry! It's just… wow, you girl hyena's really do have those…" Fuli remarked.

"And the worst part is… right now I don't think I can make it back to Outlands and take care of it _there_ … I need to do it _now_ … like right this minute, you know?" Jasiri expressed.

Fuli thought for a moment before she gained an idea of her own. "You know…"

"What?"

"You could always do it with me."

"With you? Really? A-Are you sure…?"

"Yeah! You helped me, so I gotta return the favor."

Jasiri thought for a moment and smirked. "Well… when you put it that way…" she began before looking concerned again. "But are you absolutely _sure_ …? I ain't little you know."

Fuli walked ahead a little to get in front of Jasiri. "I know, but the _better_ question is… why are we just _talking_ about it when we could be _doing it_?"

Jasiri smirked again. "Good point, kitty cat."

"Yeah, now…" Fuli started to say before she lowered her chest to the ground, her hind legs fully stretched out. Her rump was held up high in the air, tail slightly wavering in anticipation. "Come and get it, baby."

Jasiri smiled and circled around the cheetah before she sniffed the spot directly under her tail.

Feeling extra frisky, Jasiri raised a paw and slapped Fuli's haunches, making her squeak. The two chuckle naughtily at this before Jasiri started to sniff the spot under Fuli's tail. The cheetah shivered as she felt the hyena's nose and hot breath tickle her bottom. And then…

CHOMP!

"OW!"

Unlike before, the assault on Fuli's posterior wasn't a paw smack but instead was Jasiri's jaws biting down on it. She could feel each of the hyena's sharp teeth on her rear, many of which broke through the fur and the skin, but not too much as they only drew a little blood but would probably leave a mark later on. Fuli looked back towards Jasiri with a greatly aggravated look.

"Hey! What the heck, Jasiri!?" she demanded, irked.

Jasiri removed her mouth from her bottom, gave it a good long lick to get the blood off and sighed, satisfied. "Sorry about that, I just felt the urge to bite something and your rump was looking especially _juicy_."

"Uh… thanks…?" Fuli responded slowly, still annoyed and also slightly disturbed.

"Now… where was I…" Jasiri briefly wondered. "Oh yeah!"

The hyena reared up and laid on top of Fuli's back while wrapping her forelegs around Fuli's midsection and stomach before finally biting down on her neck, mounting her. As she started to thrust her hips forward, Fuli gasped and squeaked before closing her eyes tightly and clenching her teeth.

Jasiri thrusted forward and back almost savagely, creating loud clapping noises in the process as she smacked her hips with Fuli's rear, almost like she was spanking her.

As Jasiri bite and nibbled the scruff of Fuli's neck, she moved her hind legs back and dug them into the ground while Fuli's quivered and wobbled. Both their tails started to swirl together, with Fuli's wrapping around Jasiri's completely due to being longer. As Jasiri chewed and thrusted, Fuli's forelegs stretched out and she let out a cry before her claws suddenly popped out.

Unknown to them, the zebra's from before were returning, having finally calmed down from their little fright.

"I can't believe we fell for such a trick." One of them remarked.

"Indeed, though it was still a shocking and vulgar display." The other pointed out.

"Oh, I agree!" His fellow zebra nodded.

The two stopped and gasped in surprise when they see Fuli and Jasiri in a certain position while letting out rhythmic cries over and over. The zebras exchange awkward glances and slowly back away without being heard, seen or smelled by either.

Eventually, the two reached their limit and let out long and loud cries.

"Yeah…!" Jasiri said slowly and with pleasure in her voice before she fell backwards onto her back and sighed.

Fuli stepped forward a little, panting like she just ran around the whole Pride Lands ten times in a row. "Wow… that was… so… _good_!" she expressed with a smile. She looked back towards Jasiri. "You're not half bad, Jasiri."

Jasiri, still panting, raised her head toward the cheetah. "Right back at ya…"

"Boy… I actually can't wait till the next time you're like this…" Fuli admitted.

The hyena grinned widely. "Works for me."

Fuli looked back at her rump again and looked surprised. "Huh, well what do you know? What we just did actually burned that extra bit off."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow…"

The two exchange glances and stay silent for a moment before they both started laughing together.


End file.
